That's What You Get
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: Zim loves Tak. Tak loves Dib. Dib wants Gaz to be far away from Zim. Then suddenly, Zagr?
1. Sealed deal

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. I do not own Invader Zim, or any rights, whatsoever.**

**ZIM**

Gaz arrived at the set destination. "Okay, Whoever you are, what do you want?!" she yelled into the open space surrounding her.

Zim took a step forward, all cloaked in black. "Good," I said. "You came." The handsome figure drew back his hood, revealing the almighty Zim!

Gaz rolled her eyes. "I've had enough with the theatrics. Tell me what you've dragged me out here for," she snapped, growing very angry.

Zim sighed. "Zim wants you to be my girlfriend," I said.

Gaz's mouth fell. "What?" she demanded in a dangerously low tone.

Zim turned bright green. "That did not come out right. It's just... there's this girl that Zim likes, but she likes your brother."

Gaz rolled her eyes again. "Nice story, but what's that got to do with me?"

I was exasperated. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend to make her jealous."

A look of pure hate Crossed the Gaz-Human's deathly pale face. "No." She turned to walk away, but Zim grabbed her arm.

"Gaz, if you do it, I'll give you exactly what you want."

I watched as Gaz-Human rolled her eyes at me for, what seemed to be, the hundredth time in ten minutes. "I doubt that you, or any one else on this disgusting rock, knows what I want. Or will even listen for it. So, please, excuse my sarcasm."

Zim got one of his brilliant ideas. "So, you're saying that a life-time supply of Bloatie's Pizza will not make the Gaz-beast happy?"

The girl was immediately still. "What did you say? A life-time supply of Bloatie's?"

"Yep. If you do this one thing for me, I will personally buy every slice of pizza you eat at Blaotie's."

The infernal human and the most amazing Zim shook hands, sealing the deal.


	2. Ruined reputations

**GAZ:**

I woke up the the sound of my stupid brother, Dib's voice. "Gaz, get up. You're gonna be late! Besides, I want to get to Skool before Zim. I just know that he's plotting some sinister. force. I must stop him!"

"I'll show you sinister forces if you ever wake me up like that again," I promised him. I could almost feel him wince.

"But, Gaz, I need to save this world! If not me, who else."

I rolled my eyes. "No one. Let it burn."

I could tell that Dib didn't know what to say. So, he just said," O-okay, j-just don't be late. You know that Dad hates it when we're late."

I was instantly angry at the mention of our father. "It's not like he's here to notice," I muttered bitterly long after he was gone.

* * *

Zim and I had agreed to meet up at 8:30 yesterday. It was 9:49, but to tell you the rough truth, I really didn't care.

"You're late," he snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "You're lucky I'm doing this in the first place. Besides, once rumors get out that you and I are 'dating', my whole reputation will be ruined."

"Hey, Zim has given you a fair price!"

Suddenly, a new voice entered our conversation. "Zim!' cried the one and only, Dib. "What evil thoughts are you putting in my innocent sister's head?!"

"What?!" Zim screeched at the accusation. "I was only talking to my girlfriend, Dib- stink."

"What girlfriend? You couldn't get a girlfriend if your life depended on it!"

Zim smiled a vicious smile. "Little Gaz has finally expressed her undying love for the Almighty Zim, and is now his Love-pig!"

"Gaz, is this true?" he asked. I almost broke right then and there.

I made a mental note to never pretend to be the girlfriend of any of my brother's arch nemesis'.

"Why, but of course. I just LOVE this... little... goofball. I can't believe that none of us saw it earlier. I mean, it's so obvious." I almost barfed at my own words.

"See, Dib," bragged Zim.

"Well, Gaz wouldn't lie to me, but you also could have paid her to say that."

I knew what Zim was doing even before he knew what he was doing. He took to evil steps forward and kissed me full on the mouth.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Socked

**ZIM:**

I took two steps towards the Gaz-beast, and kissed her full fledged on the mouth. I wanted to push her away, but I knew that Dib was watching in open-mouthed shock. And this was too good an opportunity to pass up for torturing the Dib-stink.

Zim could feel the Gaz-human tense at my reaction, but she kissed back. Suddenly, she roughly grabbed the front of my Irken uniform and squeezed the skin underneath it with her hands. But I knew that she was only hurting me like that because I had kissed her without her permission.

She then pushed my away roughly and turned back to her idiot brother. "I don't lie, and if you so much as think I do, I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no awakening!"

* * *

When the bus came and we got on, Zim pulled Gaz-human into the seat my amazing butt was sitting. Dib was sitting with the amazing Tak.

I closed my eyes, and pictured what mine and Tak's future would be like. Zim saw a-

Gaz-human socked my really hard in the shin, pulling me out of my daydreams. I winced in pain.

Zim glared at the infernal creature that is the Gaz-beast.

"Don't...ever...make...me...kiss...you...again," she warned me slowly. "I...will...kill...you...if...you...do."

I nodded, knowing full well that she meant exactly what she said, and much more pain to follow.

We rode the rest of the ride in silence. All that Zim could hear was the sound of Tak and Dib laughing together, all other noises were distant.

* * *

When we got to Skool, Zim ditched Gaz at her classroom, and ran as fast as I could to my own homeroom.

Tak was already sitting, Dib beside her. Zim growled deeply under his breathe. I mentally kicked myself. I should have gotten here faster.

I walked up to Tak when class had ended. "Did you hear that the magnificent Zim has a girlfriend," Zim bragged.

Tak just rolled her eyes, and pushed me out of the out her way.

Dib came over and smirked at me. "She's not really into you, Zim. Get over it."

He turned and walked after her.


	4. Wanna go?

**ZIM:**

At lunch, Zim grabbed the bothersome Dib-stink's sister, the feared Gaz-beast. "Sit," I commanded her, pulling her down beside me.

She punched my shoulder. "Don't ever act like you're the boss of me again, or I'll kill you," she warned.

She pulled her beepy noise thingy. Then she began playing it.

* * *

Tak walked by minutes later, Dib-stink at her side. I was instantly jealous. "You having fun, Gaz. You are in the magnificent Zim's company! Laugh."

"No," was all that came.

Zim was angry at her. "You're acting like it's a bad thing to be around an incredibly amazing genius such as myself."

Gaz pretended to gasp. "I'm acting?"

"Dib-sister, I'm paying you in Bloaties' pizza for your help. You must obey me."

Gaz eyes snapped her eyes open at that. She grabbed him by the throat. "I obey no one, you got that?"

Zim eyes started to tear up. "Yes. Zim has it."

Tak walked up to him. "Yeah, she's a real fan of your's. I can see why you guys 'fell in love'. More like you hypnotized her."

Gaz rolled her still opened eyes. "Nobody hypnotizes me. EVER."

"Then how could you like someone that stupid?" inquired the Irken female.

Gaz threw her game down. "That's it! Do you want to go, Brat? I'll bring you pain since that's exactly what you want!"


End file.
